


When a stupid bet leads to awesome sex!

by MegsKyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC characters, Smut, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsKyu/pseuds/MegsKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji placed a bet that Levi wouldn't be able to spend a day without swearing. Levi took up the challenge. He couldn't back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a stupid bet leads to awesome sex!

**Author's Note:**

> New title suggested by Sharlyn_Night! Prompt: Levi or Eren lost a bet to Hanji and has to crossdress! Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin nor the characters. Only the storyline belongs to me, so do not plagiarise! Thank You! I've been much busy lately with my new addiction: Fairy Tail! Aye! xD
> 
> So this came out a bit late. Sorry guys!

"Like fucking seriously Shitty Glasses, can't you fucking eat like a proper human being?" a seventeen year old Levi growled at an equal seventeen year old Hanji with whom he was currently having lunch along with Petra and Erwin. 

Levi cringed as Hanji took another bite of her sandwich with the mayonnaise sauce along with the ketchup dribbling out into her lunch box. Why did she have to put such a big piece of chicken and fill her sandwich with so much sauce? The sandwich was so full that she couldn't even takes a bite without half of the content spilling out like the fucking Niagara waterfall.

At least she did have enough common sense to swallow her food first before talking. Fortunately for her nose that is. 

"My sweet shortcake, can't you spend a day without swearing?" Hanji retorted. 

Levi glared at Hanji and opened his mouth to give a sassy reply when, "Hey guys!" came Eren's voice before said boy sat down beside Levi. 

"Hey babe!" Eren said, giving Levi a quick peck on his lips. 

"Hey!" was Levi's short and simple answer to his boyfriend's greeting with his usual serious face. Some may have found that rude but Eren could clearly see his boyfriend's eyes twinkle at seeing him and the way he let his guard down with the green-eyed boy. 

"So what's going on?" Eren asked. 

"Hi Eren! Hanji was just asking Levi if he could spend a day without swearing," Petra replied to Eren's inquisition. 

"Oh... That's interesting! I wonder if that's even possible." Eren said. 

At that moment Hanji got a superb idea. 

"Hey Levi, I bet you wouldn't be able to spent 24 hours without swearing!" Hanji said.

Erwin laughed at that, "Levi and a day without swearing? Impossible!" 

Levi frowned at that, "Is that a challenge, Shitty-glasses?"

"Yes it is!" Hanji replied with a serious look. 

"Levi, don't!" Petra warned, "You won't be able to do it!" 

That just served to fuel Levi's pride. He was not going to lose to the red-head. He had a reputation to keep. "What do I get if I win?" Levi asked leaning forward on the table to look at Hanji in the eyes. "IF you win, then I'll do one thing that you want," Hanji replied to which Levi nodded.

"But... If you lose, you'll have to do what I want," Hanji finished. That did get everyone's attention. 

"Only one thing!" Levi stated. 

Eren was looking at the two having a staring battle which Levi broke by sitting straight in his chair. "It's a deal then," Levi said to which Hanji replied with, "It's a deal!" 

They both shook hands to seal the deal.

The following day, no need to say, Hanji, Erwin and Petra made Levi's day a real hell. They were constantly annoying him all day long. It didn't help that they were all in the same class and sat near each other. 

Luckily for Levi that he had Eren sitting beside him and constantly calming him with a squeeze on his hand or a hand on his shoulder or just by saying his name. Levi had always found Eren's presence soothing. 

Did I mention that Eren was in the same class as them though he was a year younger? Yeah, Eren is a fucking genius that is why he was able to skip a year! 

Coming back to our situation, we can say that Levi was in a pretty shitty situation. He was waiting outside the school near the gate for Eren to come back from meeting whatever teacher he had to for his project, when it started raining. He ran to hide under the shelter of the roof just outside the school door and with his amazing luck, there has to be a pigeon sitting above him on a rod holding the aluminium roof. Levi turned his head to look at what had dropped on his shirt. Then he looked at what did it and... 

A minute later, "Levi! Do you realize that you just swore! Meaning... You lost the bet!" Erwin exclaimed. If Levi could shoot laser beams from his eyes then that pigeon would have dropped dead immediately. 

Levi knew immediately that that stupid creepy grin on Hanji's face meant trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you did like the first part! Second part coming by next week! I still need to write the smut first, it's the most difficult part! *sigh* I'm going to a cosplay event on Sunday with Sharlyn... I'm dressing as Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl! Love that anime! ^^ Do comment please! It will help me to write better!


End file.
